The Moon and Its Stars
by remusmcgonagallsnape
Summary: Lexa Tonks is a distant relative of Nymphadora Tonks, she's the best friends of Lily Evans, which becomes very challenging once James Potter enters the picture. Her own life is getting more and more complicated. Voldemort is rising. This is a story about Voldemort's rising, and the first war. Same Year as the marauders, goes from 1st yr until Harry's parents' death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, and I'm not sure how good of a writer I am, obviously, I think I'm decent, but it's clear why I would be biased. PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE, Review to let me know what YOU think. I know the first few chapters are slow, so PLEASE stick with me. I would mean ALOT to me. Also, there was some confusion. Lexa Tonks is NOT Nymphadora Tonks. She is a distant relative. I REALLY hope you enjoy!**

Lexa's pov

Ugh, what sort of weather is this?! The cold wet rain was dripping down my back soaking my hair and my shirt. A great way to start the year. I hope it's not a bad omen. I squint through the fog and the heavy drizzle, is that even possible? A heavy drizzle? I have no idea. Anyways…. Terrible way to start my time at Hogwarts. As I'm thinking this, I realize that I have no idea where my parents are and no idea how to get on platform 9 ¾. I check my watch, shoot. 10:50. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so naturally, my feet run over an icy patch and I slip. In my efforts to regain balance, I have completely lost control over my stuff. Then my rucksack flies out of my hand. Shoot! I glare at my rucksack then go running around gathering my stuff. I'm just about to grab one of the last books when a hand reaches out and grabs it. I look up. A boy is crouching there with the rest of my things that I hadn't collected yet. He had straggly light brown hair, and soft, sea green eyes. His overall appearance was rather shaggy, with scars in several places on his face. I could see a certain kindness though. I realize that I had been staring at him for a long time now, that's what I tend to do, analyze people, it's rather embarrassing.

"Here" he says handing me his books.

"Thanks"

"No problem, it seemed like you needed some help." He grinned. It was slightly lopsided, but friendly. It seemed like he was my age, but at the same time, much older. "You going to Hogwarts too?" He says looking at my books.

"Yeah, this is my first year."

"Really?! Same."

"As a matter of fact. I have no idea how to get on to the platform at the moment." He laughs easily.

"Muggleborn, huh? Easy, you just walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not, I would have thought after Diagon Alley you would have gotten used to the magic."

"I haven't, not really."

"Yeah, I guess if I were you, I would be pretty confused too." I had all my things straightened out by now. He held out his hand.

"Name's Remus," he says. I take the hand grinning.

"I'm Alexandra Tonks, most people just call me Lexa."

"Well Lexa, see you around."

"Yeah, you too" He turned around and disappeared into the mist. I craned my neck and spotted my parents. They hugged me tightly.

"Have fun," They said. I nodded then waved and set off toward platforms 9 and 10. I stare at the wall in between them. It looked perfectly solid to me. I shrugged, Remus didn't seem like the type to trick people. I ran toward the wall, it sped toward me.

"Goodbye world," I whispered. I kept running, and running, and running, wait a minute… I opened my eyes. In front of me, cradled in the fog and mist, was the scarlet train of the Hogwarts Express. I dashed forward and stowed my trunk in the designated spot. Then I went to go find a compartment. I decided to join a couple of nice looking girls. I slid open the door.

"Uh, can I join you guys?" I asked nervously.

"Sure" they said at the same time. I smiled at them. One of the girls has fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes, not unlike my own, the other girl has dark brown hair, and warm hazel eyes. Both are grinning. I grin too.

"I'm a first year, how about you guys?" the red haired girl says.

"Yeah me too," I say.

"Same" the brown haired girl says.

"I'm a muggleborn, so have no idea about this stuff do you guys have ANY idea at all?" I say.

"No, I'm muggleborn too, but a boy who came from a wizarding family who lived near me explained the basics," the red haired says. We look at the brownhaired girl.

"Well… I'm not muggle born, but trust me you're not behind anyone else much. Everyone's starting on the same level give or take a few experiences. I can tell you though, that there are four houses to be sorted into. That's what I'm looking forward to."

"Uh, how exactly does that happen?" I ask nervous.

"My brother never said. But I do know that the four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffingdor for the brave, Slytherin for the great, Ravenclaw for the clever, and Hufflepuff for the kind and loyal." She says.

"Well, I don't think I fit any of those," the red haired girl says.

"Same" the girl and I say.

"Also what are you two's names?" The red haired girl asks. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Alice Prewett," the brown haired girl says.

"I'm Alexandra, Alexandra Tonks, you can call me Lexa," I say. We all smile and say,

"Nice to meet you" at the same time. We spend the rest of the time discussing various aspects of magic. The sky began to grow dark. I stare out to see the countryside flash by. Endless seas of green, dotted with cows. We fell into silence, the three of us. Then I could just barely pick out dot s of light ahead and the train began to slow. I couldn't help but grinning, it was really happening. I was going to Hogwarts! I could see Lily experiencing the same thing. Alice however was excited but not as much. The train slid to a stop. We collected our trunks. I stepped out onto the station and momentarily, I was overcome with awe at the number of people wearing robes. They poured out of the train and kept coming. Then I heard a voice.

"First years, First years, First years over here!" I stared up to see a massive figure, with a huge wild bush of a beard holding a lantern and waving children over. Lily, paused next to me and shrugged. She headed toward the man. I followed uncertainly. We huddled next to the massive figure. I wasn't raining in this part of Scotland. The air was crisp and clear. As all the first years arrived I looked around wondering who I would see. I didn't recognize anyone. For a moment I thought I saw a familiar mop of brown hair, but it disappeared quickly. "Come along, come along," the figure said again. We walked down to the dock, and got into the little boats. My boat was rather crammed, with Alice, Lily, a boy named Frank and , me. Sat in the magical boats gliding along the smooth, inky black surface of the lake. Then as we passed through a curtain of hanging foliage and rounded the last bend, we saw it. Hogwarts. It stood tall, erect and grand. I was filled with huge towers, tall turrets. The windows glowed yellow like hundreds of stars, glittering, and winking, in the huge vastness of the dark sky. For a moment I was breathless. Then we ran up against the rocks, and we got off. The large man led us to the entrance of the castle. A moment later a strict looking woman came out to greet us. She was dressed in a green robe with her hair pulled ino a tight bun.

I am Professor Mcgonagall. In a few moments you will enter the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. During the school year you shall be like family. Your deeds and successes will earn you house points, while your troublemaking will cause house points to be deducted. At the end of the school year, the house with most points will earn the house cup," she say. I stare at her nervously. Instantly, I turn to Alice. She just shrugs. The doors open. We walk in. I struggle through to the middle so I wouldn't be seen by the crowd. We stop. Then the strict woman comes in with a stool that has a hat on it. Then hat began to sing. It sang about the qualities of the four houses. Then it sang that we would try it on and it would decide our houses. I breathed a sigh of relief, no need to prove your magical powers. McGonagall stepped forward and began reading off names.

"Abbot, Rose." A tall blond girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was silent for a moment then it yelled,

"HUFFLEPUFF" Mcgonagall kept reading off names, soon we had five Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaw, two Slytherins, and four Gryffindors.

"Black, Sirius." A boy with long dark hair stepped forward. A couple girls beside me giggled. Personally, I didn't see anything in him.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Evans, Lily" She went up.

"GRYFFINDOR" I clapped madly for her. A few more names were called.

"Lupin, Remus" The boy who had helped me earlier walked up. His eyes scanned the crowd, then they met mine. He smiled nervously, I grinned. Then he sat on the very edge of the stool as if scared it would eat him, perhaps that wasn't the most accurate. If something was going to eat me, I wouldn't sit on it, I would run away, but you get the idea.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"McClaggen, Carmen"

"GRYFFINDOR" "Pettigrew, Peter"

"Potter, James" He was a tall boy with glasses, faintly handsome. I heard a faint noise behind me. I turned around to see Lily scrutinize James her eyes narrowed. I raised my eyes at her. She glared.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Prewett,Alice"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Snape, Severus" I heard another funny noise from Lily. She was looking anxiously at him. This must be the boy that had lived near her.

"SLYTHERIN" Lily gave a faint groan.

"Terence, Jane"

"HUFFLEPUFF" Several names were called, then,

"Tonks, Alexandra" I walked up shakily. I sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on my head.

"Hmm." I jumped. A voice had suddenly blossomed from the hat. "Lots of brains, a clever mind. Also a lot of courage, yes definitely plenty of courage."

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" I asked the hat.

"yes. But which one? Which one. You're the only hatstall since McGonagall that I've had. Same houses too. Interesting."

"Hatstall?" I thought.

"Yes, when you are torn between two houses. I think the decision's yours. Which one do you think?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I think sometimes, it's more important to be brave than to be smart," I thought back to the hat.

"Very well," He said. "GRYFFINDOR" I took off the hat relieved. I smiled in relief. I went to join the madly clapping Gryffindor table. Remus grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled. I sat next to Lily, who was pointedly ignoring the boy next to her. Sirius? Wasn't it? I raised my eyes at her. She didn't say anything. Alice just shrugged. She's been doing that quite often today. The headmaster Dumbledore, got up.

"Eat" he says simply. We cheer. The plates are immediately filled with the most delicious food you can think of. Mashed potatoes, ribs, turkeys, steak, pies and so many more. I load my plate. Sirius looks over.

"Wow, never thought, I would actually meet a girl who actually ate." I stick my tongue out.

"At least I still eat neatly, unlike SOMEONE I know." I stare pointedly. He shrugs.

"Who cares about neat. All I care about is EAT." I roll my eyes. Soon the deserts come. My eyes flooded with, puddings, pies, cakes, brownies, tarts, everything, anything. I sit there mouthwatering for a moment before I attack the food again. Once everyone had finished, the food vanished. Dumbledore stood up again.

" would like me to remind all of you once again, that the forbidden forest, is strictly, well, forbidden. Those wishing to play quidditch can report to their heads of house. Now if the prefects will take everyone to their house for some sleep." We all turned to look at our prefects.

"I'm Emma, and this is Nick, we're you're prefects. If you'll follow me please," a girl with soft brown hair says. Beside her is a boy with floppy black hair. We follow the two. Up flights of stairs, and down corridors down corridors. Once our prefect yelled at us to hurry up the stairs. When we all go on the landing, we saw why. The stair switched.

"Yeah, you got to watch those stairs. They like to switch." Finally we arrived at a huge painting, of should I say a rather large woman. "This is the fat lady. When you want to go to the common room, just say the password to her. This time, the password is **_aura delange_**. The lady smiled, and said,

"Go ahead." She swung open. In side were several couches. A fire was blazing merrily in the hearth.

"Girl dormitories to the right, Boys to the left." The boy had spoken. Lily, Alice, a few other girls and I made our way up the spiral staircase that lead to our dormitories. Our stuff was already there. I sorted my stuff, changed and fell into my bed. I rolled over and fell asleep.


	2. Classes

** A/N First of all, I would like to thank everyone, who is reading this chapter, because it means that you have stuck with me. Thank You SO much. This chapter is sort of shot, but I promise the next one is better. As always, review!**

LILY'S POV

I woke up feeling well and rested. I grinned up at the ceiling. This was better than I imagined. It wasn't even a day, and I already had friends. Something told me that the friendship would last. I sure hoped so. I ran over their images mentally. Alice: Soft brown hair, misty gray eyes. Lexa: deep black hair, brilliant grass green eyes. I sat up. Time for a new day. I slipped into my robes and pinned my red hair out of my face. Lexa was already up. She sat reading one of her textbooks. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration. Then suddenly she slammed the book shut.

"You coming to breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Do you think I'm just going to starve?" I replied. I made sure that everything was perfect then waved to her.

"I'm ready, come on." She got up and ran down the stairs. She raced to the portrait hole and burst out. I burst out a few seconds after her. She was waiting. We set down down to breakfast. Alice was already there eating a bit of toast. I piled my plate with waffles, pancakes, and eggs. Lexa, took almost a little bit of everything. She was waving her wand absently muttering something. Then a flash of light and her waffle was floating the air. He eyes were narrowed. She directed the waffle along the table slowly. Then suddenly, James Potter burst out of nowhere. He grinned arrogantly, well evans, how's it going huh? He sat down next to me. Then, PLOP, Lexa distracted by the sight of James no doubt had accidently let the waffle fall, right on James's head. The table fell silent then, it burst into laughter. James face first turned pale, then red, then purple.

"You ruined my hair!" he bellowed.

"I was always under the impression that it was always ruined,"Lexa said smoothly, clearly struggling to hold back laughter. "You know you might want to learn about something called a comb."

"YOU WOULDN"T DARE!"James roared. He strode past me bearing down on Lexa. She held her ground. They were about the same height. He glared at her, she glared back. Remus tapped James on the shoulder murmuring something. Then James broke into a wide grin. "You better watch out, because you're going to get pranked." With that, he sat back down. Lexa shrugged and finished breakfast. I noticed something strange though. She kept glancing up and staring at something. The third time she glanced up, I thought she was staring at Sirius. Ha! So she fell for his looks did she. Then, I realized that she was staring slightly past Sirius at…Remus. I nudged her. She looked at me.

"Why are you staring at Remus?" I asked.

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Why?"

"I wasn't staring at him. I was thinking, and just happened to look that direction."

"You're not telling me something. Don't worry, I'll find out eventually." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Why does it matter anyways?"

"You know, always fun to gossip." I smiled at her. She glared. Then McGonagall spoke.

"After you eat, make sure you go to your head of house so you can get your schedule." Lexa finishes the last of her breakfast and leaves. Lupin sees and for some reason hurries through his own breakfast, and heads after her. This could be interesting. I wait for a few seconds, before getting up and following them.


	3. War

REMUS POV

I hurry after Lexa. I have to warn her. Ugh, why was James so intent on revenge? It was just a waffle!

"LEXA!" I yell. He whips around. Then she stops to let me catch up. "James, is, going, to, kill, you!" I say.

"She shrugs. "That's wonderful."

"No really, he's going to do something bad to you."

"Then, I'll take it. I've already gotten my satisfaction with the waffle." She grins. "Oh, the look on his face…priceless."

"You did that on purpose?!"

"Well, duh," she says smugly. I shake my head.

"You're going to get it you know."

"Oh, I know, and I'll be ready for him." She grins her eyes flashing mischievously. We came to a halt outside McGonagall's office. I stepped in first. McGonagall gave me a brisk smile.

"Lupin,"she said, scanning down a list of names. Then she conjured a schedule and handed it to me. I walked to the back of the room to wait for Lexa. McGonagall said something, and then conjured a schedule. Lexa said something and McGonagall nodded and pointed to the right. Lexa nodded and came to join me. Then Lily and Alice came running in. They stopped short at the sight of Lexa and I standing together chatting. Lily shot a curious glance at us before hurrying to McGonagall's desk. Lexa groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Lily's going to be asking stupid questions." She replied. "Ah well, I've got charms first, you?" I glance down and unscroll my schedule.

"Same." I say. We head off toward Flitwicks. We walk into a classroom where a tiny man is standing, his hands clasped together. I move over to a table and sit down. Lexa hesitates for a moment, then she seems to steel herself and then comes sit. My heart sinks. She doesn't want to be seen with me, I realize. Then Sirius comes in with Alice. Close behind them are Lily and James. Lily and James seemed to be arguing heatedly. They all come and settle their selves at our table. The lesson begins. Flitwick tells us all about the art of charms and what we would be learning. Then he finishes the lesson by causing Lily's books to go flying around the room. We are assigned to read the first three chapters of our books. Well, I had already read the entire book, but it wouldn't hurt to read it again. Immediately when the bell rang, Lily was there, and she seized Lexa by the arm and marched her away. Then James and Sirius were there at my side. Both were wearing amused smiles.

"So Lexa, eh?" James asked smugly.

"Not a bad choice, if I should say so myself," said Sirius equally smug.

"No, we just happened to get to McGonagall's office at the same time," I say exasperated.

"That's not what Lily said," James stated.

"So you were talking to Lily?!" I say trying to deflect the attention.

"Yes, but you're not getting away, THAT easily. So tell me about her, Lexa I mean, not Lily. Smart? Funny? Cute? Reckless? Brave? Nice?" James pestered me. I glared. "Don't worry, we won't tell. Won't we Sirius?"

"No we won't. Although pity, you chose NOW to choose HER for your girlfriend, since you won't approve of our prank," Sirius added.

"JAMES, SIRIUS! WE'RE ELEVEN FOR GODS SAKE WE DON'T HAVE GIRLFRIENDS, well, none that matter anyways."

"You can have ones that don't matter," Sirius defended. "Well, anyways, we're not telling you the prank because you'd just tell her." I started to speak before realizing that he was probably right. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my schedule. Transfiguration. I realized I was practically on the exact opposite side of the school. I ran to some stairs and dashed down them before they could change. I made it into the classroom just in time to witness a scene of chaos. James apparently had caught a HUGE spider and was dancing it toward Lexa. Her face was frozen in utter terror. Then something snapped in her. She leaped out of the desk just before the spider landed. She whipped out her wand and yelled,

"STUPEFY!" The spider flopped, unconscious. Everyone was silent. The stunning spell wasn't taught until the third year. Oblivious to her classmates awe she quietly said, "Wingardium Leviosa" The spider hovered in the air. It moved around, making everyone back off to the walls. Then she held it tantalizingly above James's head. She raised it higher and higher until it was close to the ceiling. Then she let it drop. Midair, Lexa shouted, "ENNERVATE!" The spider sprang to life. It waved it's legs desperately trying to get a hold of something. Then it shot webs toward the nearest solid thing….James. It wrapped James's head with webs and then plopped, clearly exhausted on his head. James screamed. Just the McGonagall walked in. She stopped short.

"What is a spider doing on your head ?!" she asked, her nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Professor, I think he was trying to prank someone with it, before the prank went out of control," Lily said innocently. She shot a look of pure distaste at James.

"Well, thank you Miss Evans," McGonagall said. "Oh, and, Potter? Detention, my office 7:00 sharp, Monday. Do get that poor spider off your head." James shot me a desperate look. I wanted to ignore it, but, I'm too nice. It's my worst quality. Sirius, would never help him, because, at the moment he was doubled over laughing the life out of himself. I walked over and got the spider off. I decided to let James get the web off himself, though. After all, to be a marauder, you can't be THAT nice. So the days went on, then weeks, and months. Homework, homework, homework, homework, will we ever have a day again without HOMEWORK?!

LEXA POV

REALLY?! REALLY?! 3 feet essay on the sustainability of tarantulas?! Who really cares? OH and essay on the uses of unicorn hair. I sigh, and glare at my parchment willing it to write itself. Sadly, it remained white and blank. Lily, comes storming in looking murderous. I look at her cautiously.

"Umm, you alright?" She nods, clearly fuming though.

"JAMES POTTER, I WILL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she burst out savagely.

"What did he do now?"

"He dumped a bucket of freezing LAKE water on me, and then stuffed Sev in a closet that could only be opened from the outside! What have I done to James?! What has Sev done?!" I patted her back consolingly, though I wasn't sure what to say. Then Sirius sauntered in with James. In a flash, Lily had launched herself of the couch at James. She knocked him over and started punching and scratching every bit of him she could find. James was frozen in shock fro a moment before he retaliated. James was stronger though, but Lily was quick. I lunged forward grabbing Lily around the waist. Sirius grabbed james and together we managed to separate the two. Lily was fighting me, kicking, and scratching. I held tight. Sirius was having similar troubles with James. James was staring a Lily with a wild, crazed look.

"Lily, stop!" I said to her.

"I NEED TO GET JAMES, HURT HIM!" She growled, her words barely intelligible.

"sshhhh, Lils, you're over reacting."

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! THE HUMILIATION!" she wailed miserably, still kicking.

"IT WAS WORTH IT TO SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"James yelled at her. Lily fought harder. The door opened and Alice and Frank walked in.

"Hey-" Frank said cutting off when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. Alice hurried over to help with Lily, while Frank helped restrain Potter.

"LILY, stop fighting! Think, Lily, think! If you get in trouble fighting, you could be expelled. You don't want that, do you?" I pleaded between breaths. Slowly her kicking weakened then subsided. I let go though, Alice kept a firm grip on Lily's arm.

"Come on, Lils, let's go to the library, and get some nice books to read." Alice murmured soothingly. I nodded seeing what Alice was going for. With one last look of pointed hate toward James, Lily allowed us to guide her to the library.


	4. Battle of the Courtyard

We sat there with her for a while. Her face slowly calmed down, but the look of quiet brooding anger never left. Alice got up.

"Wait here," she said. She went off into the aisles, soon she came back with three books, and…Frank. "Frank is going to let us know when the common room's open." She put down the books. I read: _Weird Spells for Your Enjoyment, Charms to heal The Broken Heart, _and the last title was _Revenge. _Lily reached for the book, and as she flipped through the pages she started smiling, then when she came across a particularly humorous revenge, she burst into laughter, causing Madam Pince to hurry over to shush us. Then James and Sirius sauntered in, arrogant smiles plastered on their face. I instinctively stepped in front of Lily. Then Frank came rushing in.

"They left. The common rooms open-"He stopped, see in James and Sirius there. "Oh." Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Levicorpus!" The spell hit James squarely in the chest. He flipped into the air, hung comically by his ankle. He twisted and turned. He pointed his wand at Lily.

"Tarrantelegra" Lily began to tap dance wildly.

"Finite!" I shouted pointing at Lily's legs. I glanced into the book to find the counter-curse for James's curse. Then I slammed the book shut. "James, Lily, as your friends, we find your quarrels frustrating and annoying."

"Amusing, but yes annoying," Sirius agreed, nodding.

"I know you may not be able to make peace totally, but I want no more attacks on each other for at LEAST a week. Got it?" I looked at James and Lily. They both nodded. I let James down. Then Madam Pince hurtled around the corner, her face red with fury.

"OUT, OUT, NO SPELLS IN THE LIBRARY!" she screamed. We ran out, chased by a flock of angry…books. We didn't stop running until we were in the common room. Remus was there reading his transfiguration textbook. He saw us, then his eyes went between Lily and James. Then he probably decided that he didn't really want to know the details. We sat around for a while before we went to dinner. I have to say, the treacle tart is most amazing.

LILY POV

James is so infuriating. He thinks he SO great, so many girls love him, but I know better. He's nothing better than an arrogant toe rag! WHY ME THOUGH?! I have not done anything particularly to him. Yet, I didn't see him treat anyone else like he treated me. He hadn't dumped lake water, and gunk on anyone else! Just me. He didn't embarrass anyone else on purpose! Just ME! It's always ME! I glared at the ceiling. I turned over and punched my pillow into a more comfortable position. I couldn't sleep though, I was too angry for that. I heard a rustling.

"Lily?" I heard a voice ask quietly.

"Yeah, Lexa?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Obviously."

"Me neither."

"Why? It's not like someone poured lake water on YOU?" It came out harsher than I meant it to. There was silence.

"Oh, I don't know. Must have ate too much," she answered. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a hint of hesitation, a lie. I pulled open the curtains of my four poster bed. Lexa was looking at something in her hand. Her wand was out, and lit. She moved the thing around staring.

"Can I see that?" I asked. She turned around. She seemed unsure. Then she nodded. She held he hand out. In it was a small silver charm. I took it. It was a beautifully made charm, with attention paid to every detail. It was a wolf with its head thrown back, howling. Then I realized that this was probably the charm that hung on the silver chain that she wore every day. I handed it back. She snatched it as if the time away from it had been painful. She it on the chain and put it on again. She stared out the window. Then a sound floated in. A howl, of a lone wolf. Lexa leaped into the air shocked. Then she seemed to see something that made her eyes widen in fear. Then I saw, a pale white disk, floated into view. The full moon. The light fell on Lexa and she changed. Flowing smoothly into a wolf. I screamed.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I closed my eyes prepared for the attack, but it never came. The wolf was watching me with mournful eyes. The eyes were still bright green, her eyes. I looked around. Thank Goodness that today was the day the rest of the girls had decide to sleep in the common room. Then Alice popped up. She saw the wolf and whimpered fearfully. The wolf howled, a sad, lonesome howl. Somewhere in the distance another howl floated through. Then the wolf turned a few circles before flopping down and falling asleep. I just sat there before, I too, drifted off.

I woke up, to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was Lexa. Alice was already awake.

"I need to explain to you guys. My mother was a metamorphagus, and so I was a metamorphagus too. When, I was five, my father angered a werewolf slightly, and he bit me. But, something strange happened. Instead of turning into a wolf at the full moon and attacking everyone I could get, I became sort of like an animagus. I think it was because, a metamorphagus is someone who is able of changing their appearance at will, so when another "change thing" comes they sort of just blend. I can change into a wolf whenever I want, but during the full moon I HAVE to turn into a wolf. I don't attack anyone though."

"That makes no sense at all!" I said.

"I know it doesn't! I have no idea how it worked!" She replied.

"So, you're a metamorphagus. How come we've never seen you change appearances?" Alice asked.

"If I do, I get asked too many questions. It gets quite exhausting." Alice and I nodded. "You MUST NEVER tell anyone, what I've told you. NEVER!" Alice and I nodded again. She nodded relieved.

"Could you change your appearance, now? Since there's no one here 'cept us?" I asked. She nodded. Then with a look of deep concentration, her hair turned pink, her nose and mouth elongated into a duck bill, and her eyes were blue. I watched in awe, then with a tiny pop, she changed back to her normal appearance. I had one last question. "Is your current appearance, you original appearance?" She thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, and I don't think so. My parents say I was born different, but one knows what I would have looked like now." I stared at her, how strange it must be to not know what you really looked like.

"Well, let's get to class shall we?" Lexa asked. We hurried to transfiguration. James, Sirius, and Remus were laughing heartily over some joke. Remus looked sickly and grayish. Hmm. I didn't see Remus yesterday. Wonder where he was. Then James laughing turned around. His gaze fell on me, he was still laughing though, there was no hatred in his eyes. My heart fluttered. NO! This is NOT happening! It CAN'T! NOOOOO! THIS WAS TERRIBLE! She would rather DIE than fall for THAT toerag.

"Um, Lily?" Alice asked. "You alright?" I nodded and sat down quickly. The two watched me carefully. "You seemed like you had a heart attack."

"Or that you had come to a sudden shocking realization." Lexa added. They had no idea how close they were.

ALICE POV

So, Lily and James didn't fight for another week, than another month, then half a year. So, when something did happen, it was big. HUGE! James ruined Lil's potion, and of course they completely blew up. Lily simply glared at James for a few seconds before returning to her potion, but the minute, they got out into the courtyard. Lily blew up. She shot every curse she could think of at James. Of course James retaliated jinxing, hexing, cursing. Then one of James's spells hit a Hufflepuff. He whirled around, thinking it was a Slytherin. Then he shot a spell at the Slytherin, causing the entire HOUSE of Slytherin to start hexing the Hufflepuff kids. Then one of the spells hit a Ravenclaw who in turn jinxed a Gryffindor. More and More people joined the battle. Lexa already had her wand out, and was cursing a Slytherin. A spell hit me in the back, I erupted in boils. NO! I whirled around and shot a bat-bogey hex at them. Soon, I was dueling a pimply, lanky, Slytherin. Then I heard a yelp. Lexa had fallen, but not, it seemed from the Slytherin's spell, but from a spell of JAMES. Lily screamed, a scream of pure anger. It's possible that someone on the outskirts of Scotland did not hear her. Sirius whistled impressed.

"My, Lilykins, you've got quite the lungs!" Sirius said. Remus ran over to Lexa. Then, before the Slytherin could take advantage of Lexa's state. Remus sent a neat jinx at the Slytherin. Lily was outraged. I had never seen her so mad. I had never even thought she was capable, of such anger.

"JAMES POTTER! .YOU! YOU WILL PAY, I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL THE LAST OF MY DAYS. I SWEAR!" She yelled. James backed away. He was actually WHIMPERING!

"Lily- I-I didn't mean to! –It was an accident."

"SECTUMSEMPRA," she yelled. Cuts tore through James. Immediately, a change came over Lily. She was pale, and horrified. "What have I done!" she muttered. James lay on the ground bleeding. A silence spread, from those who could see James, to those who were too far to see, but could feel the shock. Remus, who was still crouched over Lexa, looked disbelievingly at James. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard, then, Professor McGonagall was there, her nostrils flaring, her eyes filled with anger, and severe disappointment.


	5. Detentions and Visions

"EVANS, I expected BETTER of you! Lupin, Tonks, you too! How dare you! How dare you disgrace our school like this! I expected better of ALL of you!" Her eyes passed over James and Lexa, and her eyes grew worried. "Snape, get Potter up to the hospital wing!" Snape stepped forward with undisguised glee. He mouthed something at Lily that looked like, "Good Job." he picked James up and set off. McGonagall picked Lexa up, and headed off in the same direction. "The rest of you, don't you dare move. If you do, and get caught, you shall suffer three times the amount of detentions that you would have usually had!" She swept out of the courtyard. Then there was silence.

"JAMES! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" Lily burst out. Everyone stared at each other awkwardly. Then Andromeda Black, who was a Hufflepuff, fourth year stood up, and walked over to Lily's side. Then another person rose and slid next to Lily's side. Then a certain Amos Diggory, walked over to James side. Soon every person had chosen a side. "What are you guys doing?!" Lily asked. "People, this is just a small squabble, no need to take sides! Really! We're fine!" But both sides' eyes were determined. The entire school was being torn apart, simply because of a ruined potion, well probably the adding up of several things, but the potion was the last straw. Lily was glaring at James intensely. James was sitting with his head in his hands. The sound of footsteps approached. McGonagall was back. Snape was right behind her, when he saw the clear division between the sides, his eyes widened. He strode confidently to Lily's side. McGonagall pursed her lips when she saw the two groups. Obviously, she had been a teacher long enough to recognize the scene of students taking sides, when she saw it. She motioned me over. I stood and walked over shakily. Why me?! I didn't injure anyone particularly did I? Oh NO! I was going to be expelled. As I made my way up the stairs, I ran over the things that could possibly get me in trouble, nothing really seemed to stick out.

"Prewett, what has been going on here? I would ask Evans or Potter themselves, but they seem preoccupied," she said her eyebrows creased.

"Ergh, well, you see," I began awkwardly. "Well, Lily and James, well they don't get along. It started on the first day of school, I think something happened on the train. Then James dumped lake water on Lily, gunk and all, in front of a lot of people. They had a huge argument then." I said.

"Yes," she nodded, "They both need biscuits."

"Umm, okay" I wasn't sure what biscuits had to do with it, but sure. "Then we made them promise not to attack each other for a week. Well, they made it past a week, then a month, then half a year. There were close calls, but they held it together. Just when we thought they were done, they blew up. James ruined Lily's potion. Then,"I gestured at the scene below us, "This happened."

"So this is because of a potion?!" She asked incredulously.

"No, I think it's everything accumulated together."

"That makes much more sense. Thank you Ms. Prewett. You may go now." I walked down the stairs and ran back to Lily. She didn't even notice that I was back.

"All students here will be subject to detention." McGonagall's voice ran out through the courtyard. She flicked her wand, all the entrances, and exits to the courtyard, except the one she was standing in front of, were sealed magically. Then she moved her wand in a complicated pattern. The entrance she was standing in front of was now spanned by a shimmering blue force-field-looking thing. "When you pass through this barrier, your name will be written down for detention. Your detention times shall be announced next week at dinner. Ten house points shall be taken from EACH individual." Everyone groaned. I quickly glanced at the crowd. The crowd was distinctly three quarters red. I groaned, Gryffindor was not doing well. "Well, make a line, and come through." There was much shoving and pushing as people rushed for the front, unwilling to be under the sharp gaze of McGonagall any longer than nessessary. As the first person passed through, it sparked green. Then the second, and third. The line gradually dwindled. I passed through, holding my breath. It felt like I was being stun by a huge swarm of bees, all at once. I stumbled through gasping. I saw several people having the same reaction. When I reached charms, the classroom was almost empty.

The next day when everyone passed the hourglasses, we gasped. In each glass, all that was left, was a thin layer of gems, and in Gryffindor's case, there were only ten small rubies left. As we watched two of the gems floated up into the upper part of the hourglass. I was confused. What teacher would take two points away, instead of the normal numbers like, five, and ten, and such. Must be the divination teacher, people had always said she was odd. There were so many detentions that the teachers were scratching their heads at what they should make us do. They had already gave out all the chores to the first one hundred detentions, and now they were drawing a blank. And so began the legendary, Lily and James Enemy ship. Many more arguments were to come.

After our classes had ended for the day, Lily and I set off to see Lexa in the hospital wing. We opened the door to be greeted, by a harried looking, Madam Pomfrey.

"Who would you like to see?" she asked.

"umm, Lexa, please."

"Who? Oh yes, . Of course. Do not stay too long, she needs to rest!" She ushers us to Lexa's bed. Then she hurries off is further down the row, with Sirius, Peter, Remus, and his giggling fan club huddled around him. I drew up a chair and sat down. Her eyes flew open. Then she smiled.

LEXA'S POV- back to time of the battle

All around me are fighting students. Spells are flying everywhere, people are falling and ducking. I saw the Slytherin send a curse at me, ducked, but I could feel it graze the top of my head. The effects weren't taking effect yet. I stood up, then I turned around, I saw a flash of light from the right, I turned around, then… Darkness. I was falling, falling, was this death? If so, then I couldn't wait to tell the others about it. But if I was dead I wouldn't be able to speak. Huh, well, we'd work that out later. But, if I was dead, that meant I was deeated by a stupid Slythein, NOO! What's wrong with world! I seriously need to have a chat with the another thought hit me, I was thinking, therefore I was not dead, because it is a well known fact that the dead have no consciousness. I was still falling. Maybe I should time my fall. Hmmm.

"Lexa!" I heard a voice call. Hmm. Wonder if I should reply? Nah, too lazy. I seemed to fall into a movie theater, a muggle thing, that I had fallen in love with. I decided to sit and watch the movie. It was a woman holding a child. The child's hair was bright turquoise. The woman herself had bubble gum pink hair. She was smiling tiredly. A man walked in. He walks over to the woman, and strokes the child's hair. He says something like;

"Harry was right. He almost always is." Who was Harry? The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Then he turned his head so I could see his face. Remus! But how… The man was much older. Then it occurred to me. What if this was in the future? Why was I seeing THIS? "He's beautiful." Remus said. He and the woman were smiling lovingly at each other. My felt a slight pain. I forced my thought away. I struggled to keep my mind blank, but odd feelings kept rising up. Betrayal. Envy. Sadness. And a tiny bit of happiness for the couple. I began to rise again, then I was floating through darkness. I heard a few voices.

"Battle in the courtyard…. Such a disgrace… they say Evans started it….impossible….Is she…dead? ...coma….combination of two spells I believe… good such a har working student…top of class… not want to lose her.." Slowly I gained consciousness. Then I felt like I was breaking the surface of the water, when I swam. The water was murky and quiet. I felt at peace there, like nothing bad could happened. Then, when I went up, all the noises of the world crashed into my ears. My eyes were, overwhelmed with the bright colors of the world. Reality, forces itself back into place. The weight of responsibility and worry crashes back down onto my shoulders. Now, as I regained consciousness, the same process happened. I opened my eyes. The bright sunlight streams into my eyes, causing my vision to blur with tears. My ears are open, and even though no one is making a sound, this silence, is somehow louder than the silence of the darkness that I had fell through. Madam Pomfrey seems to sense that I am awake. She hurries over, with a glass of water. She helps me sit up, and tells me to drink. I nod without a word. Then I hand the empty glass back to her. She tells me to get more rest. I fall back asleep. When I wake it is evening. The candles are lit and the sky outside is a dark, purplish blue. Then I hear voices, very familiar voices. Oh no. I shut my eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep again.

"Do you think James's awake?" someone asks.

"Of course I am!" I groan internally. I hear a creak of bedsprings.

"Listen Jamesie-poo, we got lots to you. The whole school has been taking sides. You or Evans."

"Merlin, we're sunk."

"We know we are." Then silence. They start talking about something else. I drift off again.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Lexa please." I smile. The voice was Alice. I hear their footsteps get closer. I open my eyes.

" Lexa we've got LOADs to tell you. McGonagall was outraged! Never seen her so mad. Anyways, the whole school's been taking sides." She pauses. "You'll be on my side will you?" I grin.

"Of course, I'll be on your side. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know, by the way everyone, got detention, even you," Alice says. I groan. "I think you have to polish the trophies in the trophy room."

"Merlin, I'm dead. Filch is going to work me for twelve hours straight!" They grin. "What do you have anyways?"

"I have to mop the great hall." Lily says.

"I have to dust the fourth floor corridor." Alice says, wrinkling her nose. "The portraits on the fourth floor are the WORST. They complain the most anyways."

"About what exactly?"

"Oh you know, how dusty they are, how rude "young people" are, how in their day things were run BETTER." I'm staring at her trying hard not to laugh. The way she's talking is hilarious, she's talking like she's talking about the horrors of abused animals, instead of just annoying fourth floor portraits. Lily rolls her eyes at Alice's dramatics. We talk a little longer. Then after a while it's dinner time.

"Well… Lexy-poo we have to go down to dinner now. We'll come back to visit, we promise." Lily says. She and Alice leave. Then a few minutes later, Sirius gets up to leave as well. Remus says something to Sirius, and Sirius nods. I study, Remus quietly. Yes, it had to be Remus that I had seen. It couldn't possibly be Remus's father, because the person I had saw had the same scar on his cheek as Remus did. I didn't think that scars were inheritable. Remus waits until Sirius and Peter disappear, then he walks to my bed. His expression is determined.

"I don't agree with James's ways you know. I don't like the fact that he is bullying Lily. I think I'm going to join Lily's side." For a moment, I'm in shock. Remus was one of James's best friends, and yet now he was prepared to betray his friend because he thought what James was doing was wrong. He was prepared to risk the vengeance of his friends, simply to fight for what he thought was ….right. I couldn't describe the virtues of this choice other than the word…brave. It was brave there was nothing more to it. It was the action of a true Gryffindor.

"Are you sure?" He nods. I'm a good judge of lies and truths, so I can tell he isn't lying. I think for a moment. He could be very useful, but I didn't know if he would like my idea. "Well," I said slowly. "I don't think that you should come on Lily's side."

"But,-" he protested.

"wait let me explain. I believe you. I know that you want to come on Lily's side. I think you're very brave. However, I think you'd be more use, on James's side. You'd really have an allegiance with our side, but we NEED you on James's side. We need you to keep him in check, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You're the only one left, who has some sense at all!"

"What about Frank? He has sense."

"Well, Frank is already on our side, and besides, you're closer to James. He's more likely to listen to you than to James." I look at him. He pauses, hesitantly. Then he lets a breath out, he glares at me accusingly. I shrug, grinning.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if I die in the process, you're paying for my funeral." I roll my eyes.

"I honestly, don't think you would die. James is not THAT violent."

"You have no idea." I muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen."

"Hey! I heard that."

"I meant you to hear it."

"Ugh, besides, I'm a guy, so technically it is physically impossible for me to be a queen."

"Well, a drama KING just doesn't sound right." He rolls his eyes.

"I have to get down to dinner. Bye."

"Bye." He walks out, of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey comes bustling in with two bowls of soup. One for me and one for James. Oh shoot. I'd forgotten about James. I reviewed our conversation. I think we were quiet enough, to not have him hear.

"Why was Remus talking to you?" James asked curious. I stay silent, after all, I am at the perfect liberty not to talk to him. After all, I'm here because of HIS spell. He sighs. I finish my soup and go to sleep. Days pass….sluggishly…boringly. James will get it for getting me stuck here. I swear… James had already been released, the idiot. I walked to the common room. Then Marlene, one of my classmates comes bursting in.

"LEXA! McGonagall says, your detention is in ten minutes. Be in the trophy room." Then she flopped in the armchair exhausted. I nodded my thanks and hurried off. The trophy room was a long way off.


	6. Tom Riddle

I walked in to a see a very grumpy .

"Get cleaning! No magic, elbow grease. Now!" I jumped at his last words. I picked up the rug and started with the closest trophy. Trophy after trophy, silver, gold, bronze, even one that was a weird green color. Soon I was starting to calculate how much grime I was wiping off with each stroke, and when ThAT happens, you know you're in trouble. What formula should I use? Surface area, or volume? Volume. Definitely volume, since I can technically pick the stuff up. Now, what was the volume equation again? Ah yes. Length ×Width× Height. Hmm. Height I believe would equal 1mm. Length was probably… 3 inches? Width was 8 inches. NO! Now I have to convert! Lets see here. 1 inch = 2.54 cm. So…. Length = 7.62 cm, which equaled 76.2 mm. Ok so I have that sorted out. Width. 8 times 2.54, and that was pretty much where I gave up on THAT. I moved to the next trophy. The minute I touched it, it was as if a bucket of freezing water had been dumped on me. I woke up. There was something special about this trophy. It was unlike any other trophy in the room, indeed there were no other trophies for the category the trophy had engraved on it. The words engraved on it were, Award for Special Services to the School, then beneath that was the name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I looked around. There were no other, "Award for Special Services to the School" trophies here. Further more, there was something more sinister about it. It held a feeling, I connected with dark magic, it was a faint fluttery feeling, a buzz of magic that made your heart quiver with a slight touch of depression. Also, even more curious about it was that it had the feeling of a lie, as if the person who had won it had not deserved it. That was extremely odd, for I could imagine nothing that would be able to cause the teachers to be tricked into giving out an award. I polished the smooth gold surface, thinking. Then speaking quietly, voicing my question aloud, I asked.

"Who are you Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, so it shocked me when I got a reply. A whisper sounded in my ear.

"I can show you." I whirled around. There was no on there, but when I turned back to the trophy I saw the distorted figure of a boy. It seemed like a reflection, but there was no one there to reflect. I stroked the image lightly with my finger. Bad idea. I fell forward into the image, but instead of crashing into the metal trophy, I fell through it like water. I seemed to land on the stairs in front of the great hall. In front of me was the boy I had seen the reflection of. He had dark, hair and pale skin. He, I suppose, could be described as handsome.

"Hello? Can you tell me what's going on?" He didn't reply, or show any sign that he had heard me. I walked in front of him. "Hello?" He seemed to look right though me. He couldn't see me. Some people began descending the stairs with a long board held between them. I watched silently, unsure of what was happening. Then I saw a long am dangling out from under the cloth. The grayish tinge was unmistakable, there was a person under the cloth, and the person was dead. Then a man came out.

"Professor Dippet, so it is true?"

"Yes, the Chamber Of Secrets has finally taken someone into a realm that they cannot come back from." I rose up, and up, until I broke though the surface, and fell on the floor of the trophy room.

" ! What are you doing?" A sharp voice asked.

"I-I fell."

"I can see that, now stop dawdling and keep working!" I hurried to the next trophy. My mind was still on Tom though. It was a mystery and I loved mysteries. What was the Chamber of Secrets exactly? "Tonks, you may go now." She says a while later.

"Thanks! Bye!" I practically ran out of the trophy room. I dashed through the halls and into the common room. I flopped down into my favorite armchair, but I couldn't think. I had a feeling that I had stumbled on a mystery. Later everyone, came in buzzing about a piece of news. Something about a Voldemort, whatever that was, going around and murdering people. I wasn't concerned. Hogwarts was safe. I decided I would go to bed. Surprisingly, I fell asleep almost immediately. I yawned, it was rather early, and I decided that I needed to use the bathroom. I got up quietly, careful not to wake anyone. The portrait hole closed behind me quietly. The fat lady was too drowsy to care what I was up to. I headed toward the bathrooms. I shivered, cold. Then I heard footsteps. I froze. It was irrational to be scared of the staff, afterall you were allowed to go to the bathroom, at least the last time I checked, you were allowed. The steps were getting closer, I kept walking, but as I rounded the bend I had to hold back a scream. It was the boy, Tom. Except he wasn't a boy anymore, and his face was… different… melted, almost. He sees me a second later.

"Tom…" I whisper. His head whips around, a flash of scarlett appears in his eyes.

"I do not go by that name anymore." He says in a high, cold voice. A thought occurred to me, but it didn't fit, but my mind was sure.

"Voldemort." I say quietly. I know I should run and scream for help, but my feet are stuck.

"Yes," he says in a low hissing voice. "Voldemort, the name of the greatest sorcerer in the world. Me. I, in whose veins run the most pure of blood. The blood of Salazar Slytherin himself. Did you really think I would keep the dirty name of my muggle father? No. I took a new name, a name to be feared, and to be admired." He takes a step closer to me. "Now…You're a mudblood aren't you? Well, this world will be better off without you, don't you think?" I found strength to move my head. I shake it from side to side.

"No, I don't think so." I say. Then out of pure impulsive stupidity, I say, "No, I think the world would be better off without _you_." His eyes flare scarlett again. He raises his wand. My feet finally react and I bolt.

"AVADA-" I dash behind a suit of armor.

"RIDDLE! How. DARE. You. I'm glad Dumbledore denied you the job. After all, you are a villain. Tell me is it true that You are the one behind these killings?! Please, tell me it's untrue." McGonagall's voice booms. Her voice goes from angry to pleading.

"It's true, Oh, it's very true." Then Tom begins to laugh that high cold laugh.

"NO! EXPECTO PATRONUM AMOR" she yells. A shape comes bounding out of her wand. I can't see clearly, but suddenly Tom yells in pain. "Tom, Tom, you never could love." Her voice is sad and full of pity.

"Do no pity me. A day will come when you are begging in front of me. I will be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Please, Tom, you can still change. Turn back now."

"No."

"Very well, then LEAVE!"

"As you wish." I shrink back as Tom glides past me. A second later McGonagall comes running to me.

"Are you alright?" I nod. "Well, we better get you to the hospital wing, just to make sure." It turns out that I really was alright, but Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me to see if I would go into shock. The next day, it seemed half of Gryffindor house came to see me. They all wanted to hear about Voldemort. It seemed that now, the entire wizarding world knew the true identity of Voldemort. Tensions were high, it seemed like war was coming. I was realeased a day later. The schools security had been raised, and all the teachers were tense. Days passed and soon it was the full moon again. And once again Remus was missing. It was like he was a werewolf. Then that day in divination, I saw something in the crystal ball, I actually saw something. The images flashed passed. It was dark, and people were screaming and running. Spells flew wildly. Hundreds of people went down. It was war. The images switched. Then I was staring at a boy, he had messy black hair, and brilliant green eyes. They were Lily's eyes. He was staring up at me curious. Then someone else walked in, Lily. She picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"You're a beautiful child, pity you aren't mine." Wait, WHAT?! He had her eyes and he wasn't hers? Must be Alice's then. The images swirled, and now I heard a voice.

"Thrice you shall defeat him. The dark lord shall come to fear you, but all good can not last."

"Lexa, Lexa, you okay?" I stared up into those green eyes I had just seen.

"Fine, fine. What happened?"

"Well, you touched the crystal ball, and you just went still."

"Oh, Lily, I think I saw your son." I blurted.

"What?!"

"I saw a boy, with your eyes."

"That's nice."

"No! I'm serious."

"Oh. Well, we'll see what happens." We get out of class and I go to Gryfinndor tower to get my books. Then stand still. A noise was floating through the window. A howl, a desperate, lonely, painful howl. I shut the noise out. I rush out of the tower hurriedly. Charms. Divination. Then dinner. Typical day. But as we walk up the stair cases we see lights. Everyone crowds to the windows, to see a group of masked people standing just outside school boundaries trying to penetrate the school. Everyone either does one of two things.

a) run to their dormitories

or

b) head outside onto the grounds. I chose b, like the rest of Gryffindor I never gave up a chance for some excitement. All of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house went to their dormitories, while the Slytherins accompanied us outside. It was Tom. He was yelling something at Dumbledore

"Give me the JOB!"

"You know I can't do that." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I have jinxed it. All teachers will only last one year, unless you give me the job."

"I will take the jinx." Voldemort screamed in anger. A curse came crashing into our boundaries. Something flashed purple and for a moment the magical force field that surrounded Hogwarts became clear. The curse seemed to be absorbed. A sixth year Slytherin stepped forward. stepped forward. Her smile was evil. Everyone watched her fearfully. Then she pointed her wand straight up. There was a flash of light and then there was large crack in the force field.

"BELLATRIX! What. DO. YOU. Think YOU"RE DOING!" Sirius yelled from somewhere from my left. He charged her. Several of the teachers tried to say something, but he already had her on the ground. The fought for the wand. Finally, Sirius came up triumphant. He pointed the wand up again. Slowly the crack sealed, but not quick enough. A curse found its way through. Heading straight for me. I tried to remmeber the spell. Parbaso? Pargo? no... Protego? Yes, that's it!

"PROTEGO!" A thin silvery barrier appeared in front of me. The spell crashed into it and I stumbled backward because of the impact.

The crack was sealed now. Voldemort was quiet. Slowly, his gaze turned on the Gryffindors. We shrank back. Then his eyes found mine, then slid over to Lily's, then James, Remus, Frank, Sirius, and Alice. He turned, his cloak whipping around him. Then he disappeared. His followers did the same. The teachers turned, and seemed to just realize that we were there.

"Back to the dormotories. NOW! No questions." We scurried away.

The rest of the year passed without incident, but it was marred with a steady number of disappearances. Then perfectly healthy people were found dead in their beds, without a mark. The work of the killing curse. Children were being pulled out of school. Parents, and relatives were found dead. The hysteria was growing, and yet we kept plowing on with our work.


	7. The Love Potion

That night I transform again. I lock my curtains so that no one can see, and I choke down the urge to howl. Morning comes as a relief my fur disappears. The exams come and go, and soon everyone is just relaxing by the great lake. We watch the giant squid frolic in the shallow waters. Our trunks are packed upstairs, and everyone's enjoying their last day at Hogwarts. James is off somewhere "Snape hunting" as we call it. I began casting random spells. Some spells are rather entertaining. There's one called the aura spell. You cast basically this magical bubble around someone and it changes color according to their feelings. Professor Fitwick had even given me a copy of all the color ranges, from white, to turquoise, to black. Sirius was sleeping, Alice had cast a sleeping spell over him so she could read in peace. Now he was snoring, his head on Remus's shoulder. Remus on the other hand was looking uncomfortable.

_Aurorae revese _I whispered. A shimmering transluscent film seemed to wraparound turned plum colored. ….Arrogant. Of course, even in his sleep Sirius was arrogant. Alice…Blue..serene. Lily… grey and then pink then grey again. I checked the two colors. Grey was sad. Pink was in love. I grinned.

"Hey Alice." She looked up from her book.

"What?" I grabbed her wrist so that she would be able to see the colors too. Her eyes widened. "Did you?..."

"Yes, yes, I did, look at Lily, and look at this." I gave her the scroll of colors. Alice looked from Lily to the parchment, and back again. Then she smiled mischeiveoulsy.

"Who d'you think it is? Severus? Oooh! James!'"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Remus asked grumpily, Sirius, I saw had fallen into Remus's lap.

"Nothing." Alice said. I shook my head.

"It's ok." I touched a finger to Remus's wrist. He looked around. "Look at Lily." I gave him the scroll, his finger traced down the page to the colors. Then a smile spread across his face.

"hang on." He traced his wand through the air. _Presisca_. The pinpointing spell. He touch a finger to me and Alice, and we could hear lily's thought. _James…James…James._ Alice and I struggled to hold back victorious smiles. Remus leaned back and said, "They're dead, both of them." And they were. At that very moment Sirius woke up.

"wasgoinon"

"Nothing, nothing." He looked at me suspiciously than shrugged. Then he sat bolt up right. He seemed to realize that he had been sleeping in Remus's lap.

"me? Sleeping?! How did this happen?!" Alice burst into a fit of giggles. Sirius narrowed his eyes and lunged, but Alice had already sensed the danger and was running towards the lake. Remus was looking disgusted about something. I glanced at him questioningly. He touched a finger to my wrist. _James…I wish James was here…I wonder where he is… _Lily's voice echoed in my head. I wrinkled my nose, it sounded most unlilylike.

"Do you think… that maybe she's under the influence of love potion?" I asked slowly. He nodded.

"Probably. But we'll just have to wait and see." However, Lily did not improve, and Remus, Alice and I had to take turns casting the spell, because Lily's throughts could make you throw up. It was my turn. I sighed. Alice shed the spell with a sigh of relief, and I braved myself for the revolting thoughts that was to come. _Oh James my love… why did realize this sooner… oh my dear… _I winced, and proceeded to block out my thoughts, until I finally heard a name, that did not belong to James. I grabbed Alice. _Oh Sev must have given me an inner truth potion, now I finally realize my love…I must thank Sev.._

"Severus Snape gave her the potion."

"Why though? He would hardly want Lily to fall in love with James."

"Exactly, maybe he intended her to fall for HIM"

"Why would he want THAT?!"

"Well I'd bet 10 galleons that Severus is the boy that Lily talked about, you know the one who explained about magic to her."

"Yeah, definitely."

"So, if we were to assume that Sev intended Lily to fall for him, why didn't she?"

"Well, there are several different types of love potion, and obviously just like anything else they vary in power. I'd say Sev has one of the more simpler ones. Probably, it's the one that make you fall in love with the first person you see. So James probably popped in at the wrong time, or right time depending on how you look at it…"

"But I've heard that some potions strengthen over time. I think Lily's getting mushier." Alice nodded.

"We have to ask Severus himself."

"WHAT?! Are you MAD?! He's going to kill us both, before we even say two words!"Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lexa, honestly, he's not THAT bad, besides if he did that, he would go to Azkaban."

"What's Azab-thing?"

"Wizard prison, terrible…."

"Do we REALLY have to ask him? Why can't we just wait and see if she gets better?!" I whined.

"Yes we do, and how are you in Gryffindor if you're scared to talk to a Wee Slytherin?!"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good. Come on."

"Now?"

"You have other suggestions?"

"No." She got up and marched into the castle. She seemed to be wandering in all direction. "Um, do you know where you're going?" I asked. She sighed.

"No."

"Maybe, we should just wait until lunch, he'll be at the Slytherin table then."

"Sure." We turned back. James was back. I could see that Remus was making sure that James and Lily were as far apart as possible, which was considerably hard, considering the fact that James enjoyed annoying Lily, and Lily was in love under the influence of a love potion. I leaned back against the tree, enjoying the light breeze. _Why won't James talk to me?...Remus is stopping him…How dare he!..._ I looked up. I still had the spell on. I tapped Remus. I jerked my elbow at Lily, and gestured that we needed to switch. He nodded. I cast the reverse spell, and felt Lily's thoughts fade away. Well, not really thoughts, only targeted thoughts were able to be heard, and only the ones on the surface of the brain. I leaned against the tree again. I cast the Aura charm over James. Olive green….confused. He probably was, since Remus was keeping such a tight hold on him. He was obviously trying to wriggle out of Remus's grasp, but Remus's wand flicked. _Petrificus totalus!_ And James was still. James glared. Sirius stared questioningly.

_Confundo slumis _Sirius fell asleep, with James as his pillow. James's eyes were spewing pure fury now. An hour later it was lunch time. Everyone grumbled about being too lazy to move and ascended the steps sluggishly. Reluctantly, Remus and I removed the spells from James and Sirius and took off running before either of them could react. Lunch was as good as ever, but I could barely eat. The prospect of talking to Severus was daunting. He was good with the dark arts, and a genius at potions. Then halfway through I stood up. I convinced my self that I was in Gryffindor for a reason. I marched over to the Slytherins.

"Look, it's the mudblood!" They cackled.

"I need to talk to Sev-Snape."

"Well, Sev you got yourself an adimirer? You should have better taste than that.."

"No, it's about a potion. One of your potions actually."

"Fine." Severus stood up. We walked into the hall. "What?!" he asked.

"It's about Lily." He looked up, curiously, then worriedly.

"What about her? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, at least at the moment she's fine." He looked relieved. "Did you give her a love potion?"

"What?! No!"

"Sev, you need to tell us, otherwise who know what'll happen to Lily." His eyebrows creased in concern.

"All right! All right! Fine! I gave her the stupid potion!"

"Good, glad we're actually going somewhere. What type was it?"

"A Brulitsky." He muttered. Which of course, I had no idea whatsoever, what that was.

"Does it wear off over time?"

"Yes." He paused. "But it increases in potency over a 24 hour period. The 24th hour is the strongest and then it just dies."

"It just dies? How does a potion die?"

"It stops working."

"Ok…Thank you Severus."

"Whatever Mudblood." He walked away, his head bent forward, his black hair swinging. He looked lonely.

"He's not that bad is he?" Alice mused. I nodded. We kept an eye on Lily after that. She did seem harder to restrain. So, Remus ended up telling James that he had put a stink bomb in James's trunk. I tried to get Lily to practice some charms spells with me. I considered getting Professor Slughorn's help with an antidote, but I decided he would ask too many questions. Remus wriggled his wand at me, I understood. I took up the spell. _Why are they stopping me…James needs me...I know he does…I'll find him…_ Lily lunged.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ Alice, Remus, and I all froze. Lily remained the only one who could bind more than one person at once.

"_Finite" _Snape was at the rescue. We burst off in search of Lily, who in her current state was more vulnerable than the real Lily, and more inclined to do stupid things, such as throwing herself off the astronomy tower, if James rejected her as he was bound to do. We found her chasing after James, who looked terrified.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _she froze. "Lily, Lily, what are we going to do with you?" We walked down the hall carrying Lily in between us, the entire time I was thinking that we need ded somewhere to hide Lily. Then a door seemed to emerge out of the walls. We walked in, there was a hospital cot in the center. We laid her down on it. "I hope she can't get out of this room unless we let her."

"Hopefully," Alice agreed, though she sounded doubtful. We returned to the common room, where James was staring at the wall wide eyed, with Sirius looking amused. James immediately leaped at Remus.

"Scariest thing I've ever seen, man." Remus patted James awkwardly, and put him in an armchair. James stared dazedly at the fire. We sat there quietly. I stared out the window, I wondered what it would be like next year. Then it was dinner time. I opened my mind to Lily's thoughts. _What…what am I doing here…Oh my gosh, why was I chasing James…_ I grinned, Lily was back.

"We can go get her now." I told Alice and Remus. They nodded and followed me. We undid the full-body bind and set her free. It took her a moment to realize she could move again. She narrowed her green eyes at us, and tossed her long red mane.

"Explain."

"It's a long story."

"Then you better tell it." So the story came out. "THE IDIOT!" She burst out, obviously meaning Severus. We nod and agree then head down to the feast.

"Welcome, Welcome! It has come to the end of a year, and now we have a whole summer to get our brains nice and empty before the next year." Everyone cheered. "I believe we have some house cups to award." Everyone cheered again. "The house cup goes to GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted in cheers, everyone was hugging each other. I found myself hugging a random 7th year. The Slytherins were looking disgruntled. Then of course the most exciting thing of the feast, was the food. I almost literally inhaled my food. I wanted couldn't chew fast enough, which frustrated me greatly. Then the hall was full of burps, and satisfied groans. The sound of peace…

I hurried to catch the train. For some reason, I was always somewhat late for trains. I scanned the compartments.

"Lexa!" Alice was gesturing at me. I heaved squished my trunk next to everyone's all the trunks shrank, and we had more room.

"So, who's going to let me in one your little Lily secrets, huh?" Sirius said leaning forward, wiggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business Siri." James said, sidling in the compartment door. He tossed his trunk into the pile of luggage and they shrank even more, to account for his trunk.

"_You _don't even know." Alice scoffed.

"But I can guess. It's simple Lily was in love with me, which is no surprise."

"Hate to disappoint you, but she didn't love you, and frankly she never will." Came a voice from the door. Lily walked in the door. The compartment was getting crowded now.

"Speaking of Frank" Sirius began.

"We never said anything about Frank…"

"You said Frank-ly"

"That has NOTHING whatsoever to do with Frank."

"Whatever… he's right there." Frank was indeed trying to fit an enormous trunk through the small door.

"My mom…made me bring…this huge thing..," he huffed. Alice hurried to help. The other luggage shrank immensely to accommodate the huge trunk. Frank flopped onto the seat next to Remus. The door slid close, and the train began to move. We watched Hogsmeade station disappear. The ride passed in a blur. I remembered hearing the voices of my friends talking and laughing. The sight outside was peaceful, cows grazing in lush green fields, but I knew To-Voldemort was out there.

**A/N Three hearts for next chapter or when I finish it, whichever comes first.**


End file.
